The Untold Story of Finnick Odair
by Justtypicalwriter
Summary: This is the story of Finnick Odair. From his winning of the 65th games to meeting Annie Cresta, to the end and everything in between.
1. When you come of age

**Hey, It's Jane here, hope you all enjoy my first attempt at writing from the POV of Finnick Odair (: I love him!**

* * *

><p>My mind is swirling with thoughts of my last kill. She was tall and blonde from District 2, I could remember every detail in her face when my trident pierced her heart dead on. Right where I aimed my trident to go. Her face contorted in pain, and I could see that her life flashed before her eyes. She fell over with blood started to drip out of her mouth. Blood pouring out of her wound, the gong sounds and I hear that I, Finnick Odair, is the victor of the 65th Hunger Games. There are capitol people poking and prodding at my wounds, my body itches to kill them. One of the doctors pokes the 12 inch gash in my side that the boy from District 1 left. I wince and punch her in the face. Recoiling she commands another nurse to straddle me down while she attends to it.<p>

Soon enough I'm back with my stylists and they're stripping me down, scrubbing me raw, and applying cooling lotion to counteract the heat radiating from my body from they're scrubbing. I'm in a daze as they dress me in the crisp, navy blue suit that I will be wearing during the re-cap of the games. Before I'm put onto the stage my mentor Mags hugs me whispering in my ear, "Keep your emotions under control. Show no emotion. I have been informed that there is a plan for you when you come of age. Good luck Finnick." She walks away taking her place in the mentor's box, along with the male mentor whom I never trusted, Abdel Rivers. He never believed I could win. I had no idea what Mags message meant, I had a feeling it was not a good thing.

The re-cap of the games flew by in a blur. How could they fit a 3 week games into 3 hours? I watched horrified at myself, a killing machine. Killing everyone in sight, no matter the age, or the gender, when they crossed my path they were done for. Everyone knew I was the sure victor when I received that golden trident from an unknown sponsor. Each death that was by my hand tore away at my heart. The re-cap ends, Caesar interviews me, and it's over. Mags ushers me into the train and we're heading back to District 4.

On the second night of the train ride back, I find Mags alone. "Mags, what did you mean that night before the re-cap of the games?" I ask.

She looks cautiously around pulls me close and whispers almost inaudible, "We will not speak of what I said again, until the event has come to pass." Again she hugs me and walks slowly away. I still did not understand what was going to happen when I "came to age". As the youngest victor to ever win the Hunger Games at 14, I didn't understand what she meant.


	2. Go big, or strike out

The Victory Tour went by in a blur. 12 Districts till I was back home with the rolling ocean I loved so much. Every time I was finished being paraded around the District like some hero when everyone deep down wanted to kill me I just wanted to curl up in a ball and die. I could understand their murderous thought's, I killed someone's friend, boyfriend, son, daughter, etc. I had been in their place before. I couldn't wait for this to be over, and to get back home. Before I could do that, I had to face something even more terrifying. The Capitol. On our train ride there Mags pulled me aside after dinner and said in a hushed tone, "President Snow would like to meet you at the ball he will be hosting. You must be careful. He will be informing you of what is to come of you next year, when you come of age."

Next year I would be sixteen. This is what Mags referred to last year after I won. "Mags, why can't you tell me? Prepare me!" I begged her. I didn't want to be caught off guard. I wouldn't let Snow get to me. He'd already made me a mindless killing machine in the arena, what more could he do?

A single tear dripped out of the corner of Mags eye, she wiped it away quickly hoping I wouldn't see. "I cannot, President Snow must not know I told you. Let's just say, you'll have to learn quickly." She walked briskly away leaving me wondering what she meant.

"Mags!" I yelled after her. "MAGS!" I ran after her grabbing her arm, trying to yank her back.

She shoved me away saying sternly, "Finnick. Trust me, you will learn. We will talk as soon as we can after the ball." With that she was gone, down the hallway as soon as she could. I could see her limping all the way until she turned the corner and I couldn't see her anymore. I wouldn't talk to Mags until late tomorrow night, after the ball. After Snow decides my fate.

We arrived in the Capitol early the next morning. As soon as I showed my face outside my door I was whisked away by my Capitol escort, Yoko Newfeather. My stylists were horrified at my appearance, they spent all morning ripping hair off of me, scrubbing me down, and deciding which outfit I should wear so that it matches my eyes. They found these decisions to be life changing, I found them stupid and out of their minds. By lunch time I was red, and ready to eat. Mags wasn't at the table and I started worrying. "Abdel, where's Mags?" I asked my male mentor.

He shrugged unworriedly, too engrossed in his dried cranberry soup, "I don't know, haven't seen her since dinner last night." I could see his half chewed cranberries moving around in his mouth as he talked, disgusting. Suddenly I lost my appetite, and didn't feel like eating.

I explored all around our floor of the hotel and found a swimming pool. Naturally I threw off my shirt, and pants diving swiftly into the water I barely made a ripple. Of course I had practically been born in the water. I swam around in my boxers for a few minutes, the chlorine feeling odd against my body instead of salt, when I heard a small cough. Sitting in the corner on one of the deck chairs was Snow himself. I had been so engulfed in swimming I didn't notice him, or the smell. Once I had stopped taking laps the scent hit me, blood and roses mixed with chlorine from the pool.

His smile crept up on his lips and the scent of blood intensified, "Hello Finnick, you're quite the amazing swimmer aren't you? Why don't you come out and we can talk?" His words were friendly but his eyes were full of purpose. Of course, how could I decline the President?

I jumped out of the pool, shook the water droplets out of my hair making sure to not hit the President. Grabbing a towel I dried my hair as best as possible and went to sit next to the President. "Thanks, I was born in the water. What…do you need?"

Snows eyes narrowed, he practically hissed, "You WILL do what I want or I can hurt you, your family, and your friends." I started backing away but he grabbed my arm and pulled me closer, his scent was overwhelming my senses, I couldn't think. "Finnick, next year when you come to the Capitol, you will be sold to the highest bidder who wants you. You will comply to his or her needs, and I better hear good reports, or your family will be in danger. So, I would suggest getting some practice back home." With that he was gone, leaving me in my only sanctuary, which wasn't a sanctuary anymore. I had to talk to Mags as soon as I could.

The rest of the day went by quickly. My stylists cleaned me up, dressed me and off I was to the ball. Mags was somewhere in the crowd but every time I tried getting near her she quickly limped away. It turned out Snow didn't show at his own party, but he sent his regards. The party ended, and I took the elevator up to the roof. Mags was there too, she opened her arms to me and I ran straight into them. She petted my hair and kissed my head. "Sh….its ok."

I was sobbing into her shoulder, "What does he mean, 'You will be sold to the highest bidder who wants you'?" My tears had now stained her shirt.

She pulled away a little bit looking into my eyes she said, "Oh…Finnick. You're going to have sex with anyone who pays the highest price. Capitol citizens like the way you look, and you're going to be old enough to be sold off. If you don't, your family will be dead." She hugs me tighter and I keep sobbing.

Finally I feel like I'm ready to speak. I wipe the tears off my face, "Mags, he told me I need practice. I'm going to have to change myself, aren't I?"

Mags laughed heartily, moved my hair back into place, and replied, "Oh, no. You're going to pretend to. You have to make it look like it was a choice. You will teach yourself to have no emotions over this. You have to go all out sexy Finnick, or you'll be alone all your life."

Shocked by her words, there was only one thing left to say, "So, I go out big, or strike out?"

Mags nodded, "Exactly."


	3. Burden

**Hey Jane here, I would superly duperly love it if you could review ! I really need some feedback on how im doing. its really a shot in the dark right now on how my writing is...(: THANKSS, enjoys!**

* * *

><p>There is no comparison to the fear I felt. I would not let Snow kill my family. I cut myself off from them, told my mother she did not need to live with me anymore. In the next few months I stopped talking to them, averted my gaze when I saw my family somewhere in town. I couldn't let them share the burden I felt now. As I started getting up the courage to find somebody to "practice on", I soon found out that I wasn't only wanted in the Capitol. Plenty of girls in the District jumped at the chance, to jump in bed with me. It was awkward at the beginning, but after the first few I think I got the hang of it. It wasn't so hard, but I didn't love them. It wasn't special. I just closed my eyes and thought of the sea, breathing deeply each and every girls scent, they all smelled like salt and earth. They smelled like home.<p>

The next Reaping came quickly, the months had passed in what seemed like a matter of minutes. Mags could see my mentality slowly wearing away. My life now consisted of smiling in the mirror at myself, practicing my smirk, and wooing girls into my sleeping chambers. I had no purpose in life anymore. As I stepped up to the stage Mags hugged me and all her emotion went into the hug. The hug told me, _"Be strong, I will be there for you at the Capitol." _ I hadn't even begun to think about the monstrosities that lay in waiting for me there. As we speak they are calling out numbers to get me for one night.

The names are called for this year's tributes. The girl looks weak, she stepped up shakily from the 13 year old section. I prayed that someone better would volunteer to save this poor girls life. Nobody did. The boy looks stronger, he looks like he could pack a punch, wield a sword. I don't know him but he comes up from the 16 year old section. I can he knows who I am because he keeps nervously glancing back at me. He has a nicely structured face, and good body. I hope he dies to save him from whatever lies ahead of me in this life. We head off to the Capitol with not a moment to lose, preparing for the 67th Hunger Games.

Every day that we neared closer to the Capitol, fear in my stomach grew. Mags comforted my sobbing body as best she could, but she could not stop the inevitable that was going to happen. I asked her what would become of me once we stationed in the Capitol. She didn't know. We arrived and immediately after we stepped out of the train our tributes were whisked away to their stylists, and I was taken to an empty room where the President would tell me my fate.

I could smell him before I could see him. The smell of blood and roses wafted through the room as he approached. I braced myself in the chair, tonight I had to perform at top quality or risk the death of a loved one. I wouldn't be able to bear the thought of my father looking at my mother's grave, her death being entirely my fault. Snow stepped through the doorway, soon after the door slammed behind him. I didn't see his lips move but he whispered, "Are you ready, Finnick?"

I wanted to lunge at his throat and scream, _"OF COURSE NOT! YOU'RE FORCING ME INTO PROSTITUTION! YOU'RE COSTING ME MY FAMILY, MY LIFE, AND MY DIGNITY." _Instead I replied politely, "I'll certainly do my best." The door swung open revealing a horrendous looking woman. She had lavender colored skin, bright pink hair, 6 inch heels, makeup that looked like he had just slept and half her clothes were made of fur. Her eyes were unnaturally bright blue and looked wild, ravenous, and extremely ready. A smile spread across her baby pink lips as she licked her lips in contentment.

Snow turned around smiling, "I would like you to escort Miss Jainice Frost to the master suite on the top floor," He turned to Miss Frost, "I would like to hear from you in the morning." He chuckled, even though it sounded more like a threat. She beamed holding out her arm for me to hold. I stood up shakily, gave her my winning "Finnick smirk" and lead her out the door into the elevator. I could barely press the button to go to the top floor before she started trying to undress me.

Instead of shoving her off and screaming her in face that I didn't love her I gently pushed her away and whispered sexily into her ear, "I want to do this my way." She shivered and immediately stopped. The elevator dinged, she literally ran to the master suite door. I could tell she was going to be a rough one, so as soon as the door closed I went to work. She wasn't like any of the girls back home, she smelled of acrid smelling perfume, and screamed my name unpleasantly. There were no words, just panting and moaning on her side. I played along, told her she had my love, and she was content.

That year both tributes died. I wasn't much of a mentor, I was too busy pleasing the Capitol. I guess word got out, Miss Frost couldn't help but brag about her night with Finnick Odair. Soon it wasn't our tributes who had sponsors lining up, it was me who had sex searching citizens lining up.

Over the next 3 years that was my life. Go to the Capitol, please whoever was willing to pay the amount, watch my tributes die, and go home. There was only one upside to my late night stands, they all wanted to pay me back, they offered me jewels, money, anything. I told them what I wanted. It wasn't jewels, or money. It was secrets. There's a huge flaw in all Capitol people, they love to gossip. I got better and better every time I pleased someone, and soon the price for me was through the roof. Word got around, my fame grew. In the Capitol I was praised and loved by all, in my own District I had been shunned. They had learned what had become of me. It was my job to make it look like it was a choice, they would never know my burden.


	4. Annie

The past 3 years had been a blur. Every year I would go to the capitol, please the citizens, and have nothing to do with my tributes. I wasn't a very good mentor. Every night spent in a high class room, with a desperate capitol citizen, could have been a night gathering up sponsors for my tribute. I lost all hope. It was the 70th Annual Hunger Games year, I was 19, and all my life since I became a victor consisted of myself, pleasing the capitol in every way I could. The Reaping came and this time it was different. The boy was so-so, but it was the girl that caught my attention. Annie Cresta. She was beautiful. Perfect face, glowing skin, her hair fell around her shoulders in the perfect way. _"No. Finnick, do not bring her into this. She's going to die anyways."_ Even though my brain said something, didn't mean my heart had to listen. This year, I was going to try, and she was going to live even if I had to die.

The train ride was as usual, but this time, Annie was there. I wanted to mentor her, be her friend, comfort her in this time of need. But, I was to mentor the boy from our district. He was arrogant, annoying, and self-centered. He would always speak of how he's going to pulverize all those who oppose him. I tuned him out, hoping to get a glimpse of Annie training with Mags. At night I would cry on Mags shoulder, begging her for advice. I wouldn't be able to please the citizens, and gather sponsors for Annie at the same time! Mags assured me she would do her best, and make sure Annie stayed alive.

We arrived in the capitol, and I couldn't focus on my duties. The capitol people were still very pleased but I blew off more people than I should have. Annie got a very low score in training, and somehow I had to get sponsors. It finally occurred to me that, instead of asking for secrets for repayment, I should ask for them to sponsor my tributes! Soon I was racking up the sponsors, being able to please the people in full amount at the same time. It sounds horrible, but if it's the price I needed to pay for Annie's life, I would pay it. I would let nothing hurt her.

Soon, the games began. First Annie ran towards the woods, as fast as she could, gathering food and water on her way. She reached as far as she could go, and then hid herself in places nobody would find, and or fit. She made it to the final 8, but her supply was diminishing. Her water was out, and the only source was the lake above the dam. I knew there was a trickle of a stream near her, but not enough to sustain. I also knew her fellow tribute, and another were battling it out at the dam. She tiptoed closer and closer to the coming battle, right as she arrived she witnessed the beheading of the boy tribute from 4. Something snapped. She hid for the next week, not coming out for anything. She and the boy from 2 were the only ones left. He was stalking her, getting very, very close. I had to do something, something drastic.

I headed towards the gamemakers room and did something not even I will ever be able to speak of again. It turns out the head gamemaker is fascinated by the legendary Finnick Odair as well. And for my services, he would blow apart the dam. I knew Annie had a better chance at swimming longer than the other tribute than fighting to the death. It was quick and horrible the experience I had with him, but it was worth it. The dam blew, and Annie became the victor of the 70th Hunger Games.


	5. Hovercraft ride

**hey! So sorry that I haven't updated in so long. Schools been keeping me away from writing...): ANYWAYS! So here's a new chapter! :D Okay also, I'm writing a new original book. (something I wrote and thought of from my own brain!) So if you'd like to hear like a teaser/a summary of it(like something you'd see on the back of the book) then PM and I'll answer. And you can tell me if you'd read it if you saw it on the shelf...OKAY. ENJOY.**

* * *

><p>She was trembling when she stepped onto the hovercraft. She wouldn't let anyone near, nobody. Not even Mags. I wanted to hold her, caress her face, and run my hands through that luscious hair. She was dirty beyond compare from all the tight squeezes she had been hiding in, but her beauty shone through like the moon shines through the clouds on a dreary night. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life I never wanted to tear my gaze away from her. She screamed and I bolted out of my chair, Mags pushed me down and said they were just doing final checkups. For some reason she thought it was dreadfully painful, and every scream that escaped her lips tore away at my heart. Finally they finished, and she stopped screaming. She now sat in the corner rocking back and forth, how had this magnificent girl have broken so easily? What had snapped when she saw her fellow tribute die? He was never kind to her, they barely said more than a sentence to each other. I wanted to hold her in my arms, comfort her and tell her I'm here for her. But, I could not. Finnick Odair has dozens of lovers from the Capital; he doesn't love some poor crazy girl from his District. And if he did, that would be the end of him. Or even the end of her. "Mags, we can't just leave her like that. She'll make the Capital look like a fool for letting her win. You and I both know they don't like that." I whispered to Mags so low that only she could hear.<p>

Like the old wise woman she is, she responded, "Maybe it's better like this. The Capital can't use her. They won't have anything to use against her," she then glanced at me and chuckled, "Unless…"

"No, Mags. I won't. I can't. You know I can't." I interrupted her. I might have been saying that, my brain might be telling me that, but my heart just wouldn't listen. Over the course of the two weeks Annie had been in the Arena, I had fallen in love with her. Mags kept her gaze upon me and finally I had to tell the truth, "Mags, you know I can't, but, there's some things you just…you just can't say no."

She nodded in agreement, I knew she had been a widow for a while, but I bet she couldn't help it when she met her husband too. "I know Finnick. You must be very careful though, you never know what could happen."

Of course I knew that I would be in danger, that I would be putting her in danger, but there wasn't anything I could do. The hovercraft jolted to a stop, and Annie whipped around. She had a crazy fire burning in her eyes that seemed to calm a little when she caught sight of me. I don't know why, but I could feel that she felt safe with me. A peacekeeper drew near her, and the fires in her eyes flared up again, she cringed away from him. He reached towards her but I whispered, "Stop," then I said it a little louder, "Stop!" Immediately he stopped knowing who I was, and stepped away from her. I ran towards her, took her hand and lead her out of the hovercraft onto the roof of the tributes tower. She looked around like something was watching her, and she was right. Hundreds of cameras had surrounded the landing pad, I jerked away from her, hoping none of the cameras had caught a shot of my hand in hers.

Now there was nothing I could do to save her from the Capital. This was their territory, and I had to abide by their rules. Whether I liked it or not, and most of the time, I didn't like it. She was just a vulnerable as I was because I had a part to play, which didn't involve her. But, she needed me more now than ever. As long as we were in the prying eyes of the Capital, as long as the hungry citizens wanted me in their beds tonight, as long as the monstrosity called The Hunger Games lingered on, we could never be fully together.


End file.
